Ever After High: Student exchange
by storyteller316
Summary: What if the children of Ever After could choose their destinies? What if Raven was a transfer student along with four others? And what if Raven and Apple had known each other since they were little kids? Find out what happens in Ever After High: Student exchange.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

At Ever After High, Briar was on her way back to class when she noticed Apple outside the main entrance.

"What are you doing out here, Apple?" asked Briar as she walked out.

"Hey Briar, what are you doing out of class?" asked Apple.

"I had gone to the restroom, but I asked a question first," said Briar as she got closer to the blond princess.

"Today is when the exchange students from the Magic Academy are to arrive," said Apple.

"How did I forget about that, Faybelle left yesterday for the Academy, I couldn't sleep a wink because of it," said Briar.

"Yet you seem so well rested," said Apple with a teasing smile.

"Isn't your girl one of the exchange students?" asked Briar as she returned the smile.

"Raven's not my girl, she's just an old friend," said Apple who now had a giddy smile and slight blush across her face.

"An old friend you have had a crush on since you were little kids and your family took in," said Briar.

"Get back to class before I have to write you up," said Apple as she pointed a pen at her.

"Alright, but just remember that you only have two months with her being here," said Briar as she walked away, Apple glaring daggers at her. The blond then changed her demeanor when she realized five broomsticks were flying her way.

"Hello, I'm Farrah Goodfairy," said Farrah as she shook Apple's hand after she and the others had landed.

"Apple White, Royal Council President," said Apple.

"Let me introduce the rest of the girls," said Farrah as she turned to the other four.

"Melody Piper, who is studying magical music, Holly and Poppy O'Hair, who are studying haircare magic, and…," said Farrah, but Apple interrupted with the fourth name.

"Raven Queen," said Apple while smiling at the purple haired witch.

"It's been a while, Apple," said Raven as she smiled back. The two then gave each other a quick hug.

"You two know each other?" asked Farrah who was a little surprised.

"After my mother was imprisoned in the mirror it was Apple's family that took me in at the age of seven," said Raven.

"My mother said 'Do not hold the sins of a parent onto the child', which is why Ever After changed to let you choose your destiny," said Apple.

"Now then, with all of that out of the way, let's start our tour," said Apple before leading everyone into the school.


	2. Chapter 2: Collision

"And that is the old Evilology classroom, which has been abandoned for a while now," said Apple as they passed the room.

"Guess the number of students wanting to learn Evilology has dropped," said Poppy.

"There are still some students who use the spells in the old books stored in there to create pranks," said Apple.

"Really?" asked Raven with a mischievous smile.

"Don't even think of it, Raven," said Apple.

"Oh come on, it's not like my pranks ever hurt someone," said Raven.

"They might not have hurt someone, but don't forget the mess that your ice cream prank did," said Apple.

"Haven't heard about that prank," said Melody.

"It was Apple's eighth birthday, I turned the pool at her castle into a vat of ice cream," said Raven with a smile as she remembered.

"It took months to clean up since Raven couldn't undo the spell, all though it was good ice cream, apple pie flavored," said Apple who licked her lips from remembering the taste of the ice cream.

"Great, now I want some," said Apple.

"Maybe I can spell some up later, and I've learnt how to undo my spell, also let's not forget the trouble you caused when you dragged me into the Enchanted Forest," said Raven.

"We should get moving," said Apple after clearing her throat. She then turned to hide a slight blush that ran across her face from the memory. However, before the group could move an inch, someone had run into Apple, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Apple, are you alright?" asked Raven with a worried expression as she went to help her up.

"Yeah, but what hit me?" asked Apple.

"Sorry, Apple," said Cerise as she stood up.

"I was called for an urgent bookball meeting," said Cerise, removing her hood which had been thrown onto her head by crashing into Apple.

"Then go, don't want the star player being late," said Apple. Cerise then took off with one more apology.

"She's on the bookball team?" asked Holly.

"Cerise Hood is one of the only female members of the team, the other being Darling Charming, sister of Daring and Dexter Charming," said Apple.

"I can't believe how much time we wasted on that," said a girl who came walking down the hall with a male humanoid spider. You could tell he was a spider because of the small six black spider eyes above his two human eyes, but he only had two arms like a normal human.

"At least we got out of class," said the spider.

"Hey, Cookie, Hairy, what are you two doing?" asked Apple.

"We were helping Professor Badwolf get some spiders out of his office," said Hairy.

"Any new species you're going to add to your collection?" asked Apple as she looked at Cookie.

"Not a single one out of twenty spiders were a new species, we released them in the Dark Forest," said Cookie.

"Hey, you at least have the best spider in Ever After standing next to you," said Apple.

"Sure do," said Cookie as she grabbed Hairy's right hand while they walked away.

"Cookie Muffet, is dating Hairy Spider?" asked Raven who was stunned to learn this.

"They have been dating for two years now," said Apple before restarting the tour.


	3. Chapter 3: Roommates

"I can't believe you asked the Headmaster to let me be your roommate, Apple," said Raven as she and Apple were in their room getting ready for bed.

"We haven't seen or even talked since you went off to the Academy at thirteen," said Apple.

"True, I've been busy learning new spells and didn't even come back for holidays in the last three years," said Raven who obviously felt bad for doing this.

"Mom has been dying to see you," said Apple.

"Maybe we can go see her together on one of our days off," said Raven as she smiled at the idea.

"So, you seeing anyone?" asked Apple without looking at Raven.

"No, but a lot of girls at school have asked me out," said Raven.

"Of course," said Apple.

"What about you?" asked Raven who was the one to avoid eye contact this time around.

"The boys keep asking me out even though I've made it clear that I'm gay, and the girls are to afraid to ask me out, but there is a girl who started here recently that I think is cute," said Apple as her face turned bright red.

"Sounds good, I hope things go well for you," said Raven as she got under the covers of her bed.

"Me too," said Apple with a smile as she gave the witch one last glance before turning off the lights and going to bed. It was around midnight that Apple woke up to the sound of low screams and mumbling.

"Oh no!" said Apple as she shot out of bed as she realized Raven was having a nightmare.

"Raven, Raven wake up," said Apple who had gone over to the witch's bed and was shaking her to wake the witch up. Suddenly, Raven shot up and started gasping for air.

"Raven, are you alright?" asked Apple.

"It was that nightmare again, I… I've been having it a few times a month lately," said Raven through her tears.

"Alright, you're sleeping in my bed tonight," said Apple as she threw the covers off the witch and pulled her out of the bed.

"Apple no, we're sixteen now," said Raven as she was pulled to Apple's bed.

"And this was the only way to get you to sleep again when we were little," said Apple as she forced Raven to lay down and tossed the covers over her.

"Okay, I know that I can't talk you out of this," said Raven as Apple climbed in beside her.

"Good, now try and go back to sleep," said Apple as she turned the lights off again.

"How could a mother ever do something like that to her own child?" thought Apple as she looked at Raven's sleeping face through the darkness of the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Talks

That morning, Apple had woken up to find that she had wrapped her arm around the witch in her sleep.

"Can't believe I did that," thought Apple as she slowly got out of bed.

"Mm, is it morning?" asked Raven as she stirred awake.

"Yes, didn't mean to wake you," said Apple.

"It's alright, and thanks for letting me sleep here, it did help me," said Raven with a smile that sent a bolt of lightning through Apple's heart.

"Any time," said Apple before walking off to grab a shower. Later that morning, Apple was talking with Briar in a secluded area.

"It's not that funny," said an embarrassed Apple as Briar laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you were unconsciously hugging the girl you love after trying to help her because of a nightmare, how is that not funny?" asked Briar.

"Because, it feels like I took advantage of her past to get in that position," said Apple with a sad expression.

"The nightmare was about her past?" asked Briar who was composed now.

"When we were ten I had dragged her out to a lake I loved in the Enchanted Forest," said Apple as she looked up at the sky.

"I had the maids put some tents up and wait with some swimsuits, when Raven realized what I had planned she tried backing out, Raven never swam in the pool at home so I thought that she was just shy," said Apple.

"How does that have anything to do with her past?" asked Briar.

"I convinced her that no one else but us and the maids would be there and she gave in, that was the first in the three years she lived with me that I saw them," said Apple as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Briar as she hoped it wasn't what she thought.

"Raven's back was covered in scars," said Apple.

"Godmother," said Briar with a mixture of hate and terror on her face.

"That was the worst and best day we had up to it; see, after Raven started swimming, she was happy unlike anything I had seen from her, because she was faking until that point," said Apple as a faint smile grew across her face.

"That was the day you fell for her, wasn't it?" asked Briar.

"Yeah, it was, it was also the day I swore to kill the Evil Queen if she ever gets out of her mirror prison," said Apple with a look in her eyes that said she was serious. Meanwhile, Raven was talking with Maddie somewhere else.

"You were awake ten minutes before Apple and didn't' move?" asked Maddie.

"She was just too cute while sleeping, I didn't have it in me to move and accidentally wake her up," said Raven.

"Why haven't you confessed yet, you've had this crush for years," said Maddie.

"Do you really think Apple could like me when she knows about these?" asked Raven as she placed a hand on her back.

"Plus, she told me last night that she likes someone that recently started here," said Raven.

"Raven, the girls from the Academy are the only new students we have had in two years," said Maddie.

"Then, that would mean," said Raven as the realization hit her.


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

That night, when Raven and Apple were getting ready for bed.

"Hey, Apple, you remember that girl you were telling me about that started her recently that you like?" asked Raven as she stood at the foot of the blond's bed.

"What about her?" asked Apple who was a little nervous.

"Maddie told me that there haven't been any new students except the girls from the Academy for the last two years, so I was wondering which of us were you talking about," said Raven.

"Guess I should tell you," said Apple as she moved to sit down on the foot of her bed, looking right at Raven.

"I was talking about you, Raven," said Apple with a hopeful smile.

"I have had a crush on you since we went to the lake in the Enchanted Forest for the first time," said Apple.

"Apple, I've had a crush on you since then too," said Raven as she sat down next to the blond.

"You have?" asked Apple as she looked at Raven with a big smile.

"Does this answer that?" asked Raven before kissing Apple. The blond was surprised at first, but soon started kissing the witch back as the two fell back onto the bed. Apple wrapped her arms around Raven's waist, which caused the witch to pull out of the kiss with a wince.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," said Apple as she moved her arms away.

"You didn't, it's just still tender around there," said Raven as she laid down next to her.

"As much as I hate these scars, I have them to thank for this moment," said Raven.

"What do you mean?" asked Apple who was confused by this statement.

"When you saw them, you weren't repulsed and instead promised to protect me if others found out, then you pushed me into the lake without a second thought," said Raven as she smiled at the memory.  
"It was the genuine smile you had when we were swimming that made me fall for you," said Apple.

"Does your mother know that you like me?" asked Raven.

"No, she knows that I'm gay just like everyone else does, but I didn't want to tell her who I liked unless she liked me back," said Apple.

"We have Saturday off, right?" asked Raven as she turned to look at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but what are you planning?" asked Apple.

"I still need to visit home, and it would give us both a chance to tell her that we're dating now," said Raven as she grabbed Apple's hand.

"But only if you're up for it," said Raven.

"How can you make me feel like I can take on the world with you by my side?" asked Apple.

"I'm just that good," said Raven before kissing her princess once again.


	6. Chapter 6: Coming out

That Saturday, Raven and Apple were in a limbo heading to Snow White's Castle.

"I could have flown us there," said Raven as she held onto her broomstick.

"Mother insisted on the car, and Farrah told me that you're not at the level to fly with a passenger," said Apple who was sitting next to her.

"Alright, but I'm keeping it just in case," said Raven as she used her magic to shrink the broom. The limbo then pulled up to the castle as Raven put the broom into her pocket.

"It's so good seeing you two together again," said Queen Snow White as she approached the two while they got out of the limbo.

"It's good to see you too, your majesty," said Raven.

"Raven, I told you to call me mom, after all you are like a second daughter to me," said Queen Snow White.

"Alright, mom," said Raven with a slight blush on her face. Apple was trying not to laugh at her reaction.

"You two are just too adorable," said Queen Snow White as she hugged both girls.

"Mother, Raven and I did not just come here to visit, there's something we have to tell you," said Apple.

"Oh, then let's move this to the meeting chamber," said Queen Snow White. A few minutes later, they were in a large room drinking tea.

"So, what do you two want to tell me?" asked Queen Snow White.

"Raven and I are in a relationship," said Apple as they grabbed the other's hand.

"Apple," said Queen Snow White as she placed her cup down while avoiding eye contact.

"Mother, you're the one that said we should choose our destiny, and I…," said Apple as she went quiet from her mother holding up a hand.

"There is only one thing I have to say about this," said Queen Snow White as she stood up and headed to their side of the table. Raven instinctively stood up while putting Apple behind her to shield the blond.

"It's about time you two got together," said Queen Snow White with a big smile and tears of happiness as she hugged them.

"You knew?!" asked the two who were stunned by her reaction.

"I could tell by the looks you two would give each other and how you clung to each other wherever you went," said Queen Snow White as she let them go. This also allowed Raven to collapse to her knees.

"Raven, are your scars hurting?" asked Apple as she noticed tears running down her cheeks.

"No, I just thought I was about to lose another mother when she got up like that," said Raven as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"Raven, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you," said Queen Snow White who had knelt down to put a hand on the witch's shoulder.

"Thank you," said Raven as she was the one to hug the Queen this time around. However, they were interrupted by a light coming from the witch's back.

"What… what just happened?" asked Raven.

"All your scars are healed," said Apple as she noticed the scars had vanished thanks to the way Raven's shirt collar laid.

"True Love's Kiss can break any curse, but the love of a family can heal any wound," said Queen Snow White as she smiled at Raven.

"And I have the best family in the world," said Raven with a radiant smile.


	7. Epilogue

Ten years after Raven's scars had been healed, she was at the castle library reading a book.

"Mommy Raven!" said a five-year-old girl with magenta colored hair as she ran up to her.

"What are you still doing up, sweetheart?" asked Raven as she put the girl on her lap.

"She refused to go to sleep until you told her a story," said Apple as she walked up with a very pregnant stomach. Raven had learnt many spells in her years at both the Academy and Ever After High after transfering.

"I want to hear Mommy Raven and Mommy Apple's story," said the girl.

"Well, as you know, this is not an old story but a much newer one that is still being created," said Raven before going on to tell their daughter the story of their lives.

The End.


End file.
